


Mary Discovers

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, POV Mary Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Mary discovers the true nature of the relationship between her boys





	Mary Discovers

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of A Descoberta de Mary, written by me, and previously published in Portuguese.

Mary's current state is shock at the image reproduced on Dean's computer screen.

The boys went out to buy supplies, and Mary decided to get Dean's computer – which was on the table in the bunker's library – to do some research in the case they are all working.

Realizing the existence of a recently played video and even knowing it’s wrong to poke around into the personal stuff of her eldest son she doesn’t resist and clicks on the icon.

The first thing she sees is her youngest son completely naked on the bed on his hands and knees.

She heart races, and she can’t breathe right, wondering why Dean would have a video of his little brother naked on his computer.

However, it doesn't take long for her oldest son to step in. Dean kneels on the bed – equally naked – and strokes his prominent erection. Then he maneuvers his little brother as if he isn’t 6’4 and puts Sam's ass facing the camera directly.

A few seconds later, Dean slaps Sam's left ass cheek with his right hand and kisses the other. Looking at the camera, Dean opens his little brother's ass cheeks, exposing his rosy and shaved asshole.

It’s obvious that her youngest son is also excited because his erection is visible between the long and open legs.

Dean doesn’t waste any time and in a sexy move licks Sam's hole twice, always looking at the camera at the end of the action.

Soon after, Mary sees Dean's hand caressing her youngest son's hole and after that his own cock.

Then Dean is on Sam’s right side and continues stroking his thick erection, slapping it a few times on her youngest son’s right ass cheek.

When Dean positions himself behind Sam he holds his cock in one hand and enters his brother with a single thrust. Immediately, his cock pistons in and out of Sam's hole, gaining speed as the minutes go by.

Mary clearly hears Sam's groan, and she doesn’t know if it’s of pain or pleasure.

Still not fully believing what she’s watching, Mary doesn’t take her eyes off the screen and various issues torment her brain.

After some time, she watches her youngest son come without any stimulation on his cock, the white drops of sperm dripping on the sheets beneath him.

Sam's moans continue – just as the sound of bodies pounding against each other – and after a few seconds her eldest son stops completely his movements, contracting his gluteal muscles and giving the impression he’s coming inside his brother.

The suspicion is confirmed when Dean slowly pulls his cock out of Sam's asshole, and immediately his sperm begins to trickle on the perineum and sac of her youngest.

Mary can barely breathe before the scene on the screen. Numerous questions appear in her mind.

_Had Dean used his authority as a big brother and almost Sam's father and mother over him? Or, on the other hand, had Sam manipulated his older brother to satisfy all his desires?_

However, she doesn’t have time to rationalize it once a new scene begins unfolding in front of her astonished eyes.

All she can visualize is a thick and long cock fucking someone who’s bent over at the edge of the bed.

By the image she can see only the cock penetrating the partner's hole quickly and the top’s testicles pounding mercilessly against the bottom’s perineum.

Without delay, Mary learns it’s her youngest son being fucked when she distinguishes the groans she hears. She watches Dean abruptly pull his cock out from his brother's entrance and hits hard one of his ass cheeks.

Then Dean smiles at the camera, his freckles noticeable on his flushed face and his extremely bright green eyes.

In the next scene, her eldest son is lying on his back with his head resting on the pillow and her youngest is sitting on his lap. The view reminds Mary of a porn movie. Dean's hands are on Sam's ass cheeks, his cock slipping in and out of his little brother in hard thrusts. Suddenly, Dean's erection escapes from inside Sam and he quickly grabs it in one hand, penetrating his little brother again.

Sam's moans of pleasure grow louder, and Mary can’t help herself and her guilt while watches her eldest son mercilessly fuck her youngest one.

Dean changes his body position – practically sitting on the bed – holding one hand on Sam's right ass cheek and the other on his left rib. Probably looking for a better leverage to fuck him.

Mary once again feels guilty seeing her oldest son's thick, long cock in and out of her youngest son's ass. She wonders if this would’ve happened if she hadn’t burned on the roof of Sam's nursery more than thirty years ago.

However, Mary can’t take her eyes off the screen. She needs to know more about the kind of relationship between her boys, about when it started and why.

Turning her attention to the video, she sees Dean's hands on his little brother's ass cheeks again and how he speeds up his thrusts. She also hears the noise made by the bed springs with the movements.

Dean continues fucking his little brother mercilessly, his lips now sucking Sam's right nipple.

She hears Dean asks, "Are you close, Sammy?" And despite being unable to understand her youngest son's response, she realizes that seconds later he comes against his big brother's chest.

Dean, in turn, speeds up his thrusts and when he removes his cock from his brother he rubs the red head a few times against Sam's asshole. Then he returns his erection inside Sam and resumes his impulses fast and hard.

Mary stays listening Sam's groans and sees he begin to move his hips, following his big brother’s movements.

Seconds later, Mary realizes that her eldest son is close to coming because he moans loudly and grips Sam's ass cheeks with fury – his fingers are almost white due to force exerted.

Dean shouts his brother's name and then the image focuses directly on Sam's ass. Dean pulls his cock out, and Mary watches with her mouth open as her eldest son’s come drips out Sam’s asshole.

She shakes her head as if what she’s seeing it’s only a figment of her crazy and depraved fantasies, but she makes no move to turn off the video and just stares dazedly at the next scene that appears on the computer screen.

Long fingers open the own ass cheeks in preparation for the penetration by a large cock, and the pink hole is in evidence.

After, a well-trimmed groin is visible, as well as the cock in and out of the bottom’s hole while the lovers’ moans sound loud in the silence of the bunker's library.

Mary doesn’t take so long to notice that the angle allows a deep penetration of the top. Again, in a matter of seconds she finds out who’s fucking whom because her eldest son whispers, "Open up to me Sammy, let me in."

Sam only groans in response and Mary sees he move his hips against his brother in a perfect rhythm, as in a ballet practiced a thousand times.

At the same time, other questions concern Mary's mind.

_Did John know? Did he try to stop what was happening?_

Mary can’t understand how her four-year-old and her six-month-old baby ended up here as hunters and – in their spare time – lovers. Plus, with a fetish for amateur porn.

On the screen, Dean pulls his cock out of his brother’s asshole, his left thumb on his own cock as he forces it back into his brother.

The moans and whispers continue. Dean praises his little brother – _how perfect he’s, how he has a tight hole, and how he’s wet like a girl_ – until he removes his cock completely again, stroking the swollen head a few times and then ejaculating over Sam's entrance.

After he finishes cumming, Dean holds his cock still erect with his right hand and penetrates his little brother once more – this time slowly – and the brightness of the sperm is evident to the viewer. Subsequently, Dean pulls his cock out of his brother again, and the video ends in Sam's asshole marked with his big brother’s fluids.

For Mary it seems the world stopped, and her brain can’t process what she just saw on the computer screen.

She will be lying to herself if she doesn’t admit that had noticed something strange about her boys’ relationship.

In fact, from the start, she thought it was odd that they were so close – Dean’s exaggerated protectionism, and Sam always looking at his big brother as if he had hung the moon. Besides that, the touches, the whispers, and the communication without words between them. Both of them on the same wavelength.

Mary sits in front of the computer for a long time without any reaction, and just thinks about what she should do and how to act towards her boys.

Hours later she hadn’t yet reached a conclusion.

She hears the sound of a door being opened and of laughter, and she knows her boys have returned.

Acting quickly, she puts Dean's computer in the same position and will find them.

Seeing the smiles and the jokes she knows that, at least for now, she hasn’t the courage to question them. She doesn’t feel entitled to do this. After all, her abrupt return from death many years later is just another event in their lives and everything they have lived and endured so far.

And at that moment she knows she has no right to question the love between her boys, although unconventional. Consequently, Mary tries to focus her thoughts on the fact that they’re alive and one is the reason the other is still breathing.

Then Mary just smiles as Dean says, "Mom, I brought your favourite pie."


End file.
